Conventionally, a component mounter referred to as a component mounter of so-called alternate mounting is known in which two mounting heads alternately mount components onto one board in the form of coordinated operation.
As a determining method for a component mounting condition in such a component mounter of alternate mounting, one that has been proposed equalizes the number of components to be mounted for two mounting heads (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-186391).